


The Cadet

by lickitysplit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickitysplit/pseuds/lickitysplit
Summary: Credo struggles to establish himself as the head of the Holy Knights while also juggling his new responsibilities as Kyrie's guardian. When Nero comes under the scrutiny of the Order, he must choose whose side he is really on.
Relationships: Credo & Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Credo & Kyrie (Devil May Cry), Credo & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part story, and I'll be publishing the next half in a couple of days. Thanks to Solynacea for reading this over for me. Please enjoy!

Credo drums his fingers on the table of the conference room, looking around at the other council members. Sanctus is running late, and of course nothing can begin until the Holy Father is present. The others talk amiably, some business, some personal, but Credo only nods in acknowledgment when someone looks over with a greeting. He is still not entirely comfortable here, and after adjusting the high collar of his coat he pours himself a glass of water to sip and cover his unease.

Finally Sanctus arrives, and Credo hurries to his feet with the others. They wait until he takes the head seat at the table before returning to their own chairs. He pulls his in and sits up straight, hands folded on the carved stone as the meeting begins.

They run through the typical items on the agenda: infrastructure, health and safety, reports from the records department, the sheriff, emergency services. The treasury reports doing well, with Fortuna preparing to make several investments to help with its sustainability plans. The Order has been granted even more freedoms that move it towards being its own city-state, free from the red tape and politics of the central government. It also keeps them out of the Order's business, which they are not ready to reveal to the world just yet.

Credo smooths his hands down his own report: just a brief update on their numbers and weapons. His department is not very large, and Credo has only served as head of the guard for about six months, unexpectedly nominated after his father's untimely death. He had assumed the role with a heaviness, feeling unworthy of filling his father's shoes but glad that he had security within the Order and the capacity to provide for Kyrie.

As the youngest and newest member of the council, his plan is always to remain under the radar of the others, leaving their political maneuvering to them and focusing solely on his department. Their sole task is serving as security for the temple and the council members, most importantly Sanctus himself. Credo will give his few remarks as usual, wait for the end of this monthly meeting, and head back to his office to run things as best as he can.

Yet when it is his turn, he is interrupted before even beginning. "Credo, I understand it is time to begin recruiting cadets, correct?"

He blinks in surprise at the one who spoke: Eder, the man-at-arms. Technically Credo's guard is under his department, but the defense of the temple and the council deemed important enough for its own branch. Eder and his father had not often seen eye-to-eye, so Credo also regards him with caution. "Recruitment has begun," he answers. "Applications are already in and we are reviewing them now. We will have the finest class yet, I'm sure of it."

Eder snorts. "Your first recruitment as head of the guard. Do you need assistance?"

Credo shakes his head. "I appreciate the offer, but—"

"It just so happens that I have the applications here, perhaps we can go through a few?" Eder gestures to an aide who hurries over with a large folder, and Credo watches in shock as he begins to thumb through the stack of papers. "Many of our finest young men are here," he observes. Then he stops on one and smiles. "I see my Ethan has his application in, and approved. That is excellent news."

Credo watches in annoyance as he holds up the application paper, the red seal affixed to the top corner, as the others around the table murmur their congratulations. "He was evaluated as all the other applicants," he says. "We found him suitable to start training."

Eder gives him a smile that does not quite reach his eyes. "As I said, that is excellent news. My family has been waiting for word, since your office has the list held so closely."

"I've instructed them not to give any information to anyone," Credo replies through gritted teeth.

"Well I am glad you found my son suitable." His tone is clearly laced with warning, but then Eder's brows draw up. "What is this! The Parson girls have applied again?" There is a bit of tittering around the room as the others clearly find this amusing. "This is the fifth year in a row they have applied. When will they learn the guard is not a suitable place for young women?"

"I was actually going to review their applications personally," Credo says. Eder looks at him sharply, but he turns to face Sanctus directly. The leader's eyes fall on him, his expression a cool indifference, but Credo forges on, "They are from a good family, and from what I've observed they are fine soldiers. The threat is building, and we could use members of the guard who are strong, no matter the gender."

Sanctus' expression remains its passive state, and Credo's heart rate quickens a bit as he waits for word from the holy one. But again Eder speaks first, and he must bite his tongue as he says, "Nonsense. There is no need for women on the guard. I'll be happy to send a rejection if you are unable."

Credo flushes with anger. "I don't think I need to remind you that the threat to Fortuna is growing. More and more demons are being spotted every day, and it is only a matter of time before they begin attacking. Until we figure out why these creatures are manifesting here, the emergency will only grow."

"The demons are under control," Eder counters.

"For the general population, perhaps, but I am tasked with guarding the temple and His Holiness. I don't want to risk losing either over gender politics."

They glare at one another as Credo feels heat on his neck, his collar suddenly too tight. This is an issue that he knew his father had been pressing, pushing for more equality among the ranks. He had felt that having women join the guard would be an important first step, but was stymied at every turn; now that he is in charge, Credo is determined to continue pushing for the step. So when Sanctus finally speaks, his stomach sinks with every word. "Having women in the guard will only be a distraction," he says. "They lack the strength and spirit for the work. Reject the application."

Credo bristles, trying to think of an argument. "Sir, I must… if you would reconsider…"

"What is with you, Credo?" Eder laughs. "Are you looking for more oddities to collect? Your father had a few of his own… speaking of which, here is an interesting application."

He doesn't have to wonder whose it is as Eder plucks a leaf from the pile, smiling at the document. "This Nero, he's that boy from the orphanage your father took in, isn't that right?"

Credo clears his throat. "Yes. He's not living with us any longer, the guardianship revoked when my father was killed. But I don't see—"

"I see you gave the recommendation yourself. Aren't you afraid of playing favorites, Credo?" Eder smiles.

"Not at all," he replies. "I recused myself from that applicant. But Nero shows a great deal of promise."

"So I've heard," Eder replies. "I've heard some other things as well." Credo presses his lips into two thin lines, bracing himself for what is sure to come, and is not disappointed. "He is rash, reckless, has a foul temper and fouler mouth. Does not get along well with others. To top it off, the abandoned bastard of a prostitute?" The other council members murmur to one another, and Credo stiffens, refusing to react. "Do you really suppose this is the best representative of our people? Would you trust such a young man to protect the others, protect His Holiness?"

Credo swallows around his dry throat. "It's true that he has had some issues, but if you take into account his upbringing, and the losses he's suffered—"

"Although I have heard he has demon blood," Eder interrupts.

That gets another reaction from the others, and Credo's eyes go wide. Even Sanctus sits up a bit at that, leaning forward to ask, "Demon blood?"

"Just a rumor, surely nonsense," Eder explains. "The story is that Nero saved Credo's own sister and some of the little ones from a demon attack. His strength and reflexes were not to be believed. Killed one himself, after it had overcome three of our own men."

Sanctus considers. "And we know nothing of his origin?"

Eder smirks a bit at Credo as he takes a deep breath and replies, "Unfortunately, no. It is true that he fought and killed a demon, but was hurt doing so. He is hardly anything more special than any other sixteen-year-old boy with the strength and spirit of youth."

"Killing a demon single-handedly is not something to take lightly," Sanctus chastises. "Bring the boy here this afternoon so I can look at him properly."

All eyes fall on Credo, who nods curtly. "Very well, Sir," he replies, promptly taking his seat.

He does not speak again through the rest of the meeting, until the rest are dismissed. He tries to make a quick exit, but Sanctus calls him over. "I'll be in my study. Come by in two hours with this boy. I'll be able to determine if there is anything supernatural about him."

"Yes, Sir," he mumbles, and when Eder gives him a smug look, Credo shoots him a cold one in return.

Nero is not at the orphanage, in any of his usual hangouts, or at the office where Credo has him working a few hours a day to keep him out of trouble. That only means one thing, and with something twitching in his brow, he heads to the house he shares with his sister, Kyrie. He says a silent prayer to Sparda that Nero is there on a respectable errand, and will find them sharing some hot chocolate, or even better, saying goodbye.

Instead, he stands in the doorway to the kitchen to find Kyrie pressed against the pantry, her hands on Nero's shoulders as he kisses her. He holds her in a tight embrace, his good arm around her waist, the injured shoulder still wrapped on the other side. Nero tilts his face to deepen the kiss, and for a split second Credo wonders if Kyrie is in trouble. But her hands slide up to drag through his hair, and with a roll of his eyes he gives a loud clear of his throat.

They jump apart instantly, both panting and staring at him with wide eyes. Kyrie sags against the pantry door, her cheeks flushed a deep pink, while Nero looks back and forth between brother and sister. "We weren't doing anything! Just talking! I had to bring you some forms, uh, they sent me here to uh—the forms!" Nero pats his pockets frantically. "I have them here somewhere."

"They're on the table," Kyrie manages, slipping past Credo and heading into the front room.

He turns his frown to Nero, who is looking everywhere but him, his good hand rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I gotta get back to the office, so—"

"You're not going back to the office," Credo replies coolly. "You're coming with me."

Nero looks up in alarm. "I am? Why? I mean, where?"

"I'll explain on the way." Kyrie returns with the folder of documents, which he snatches from her hand. "We'll speak about this later."

She nods, not meeting his eyes, and Credo strides towards the door. There is a brief bit of whispering behind him, but once he steps outside Nero is thankfully right behind him, almost stumbling to stay on his heels. "Hey, Credo, uh…" he begins sheepishly. "Look, I…"

"Let me be clear about one thing," Credo says, turning to regard him coldly. Nero straightens up, his eyes widening in alarm. It's almost comical, and under other circumstances perhaps Credo would simply laugh this off, or at least just give them both a talking-to. But the meeting earlier has worn on his nerves, and the strange _off-ness_ of the Order since his father had died is becoming harder to deny every day. The last thing he needs now is for Kyrie to be caught in some sort of scandal, particularly with Nero of all people. The attraction between the two lovebirds is undeniable, and he supposes its progression inevitable. But that doesn't absolve him from his duty as Kyrie's older brother… or Nero's pseudo-guardian.

Nero waits for him to continue, his face drawn into a wince, and Credo sighs. As much as he wants to be harsh with him, he must admit there is affection for him, especially knowing how his father and mother had been so keen on helping him. Out of all the children in the orphanage, Credo could never understand why _Nero_ stood out so much. His charm is certainly obvious, and he once again frowns as he thinks of that charm wrapped around Kyrie's waist.

"What I just… witnessed," he says, sternly and quietly, "cannot happen again. If you won't think of Kyrie, and what _her_ reputation would suffer, then think of yourself." Nero cringes a bit as he continues, "Your application for the Order guard is currently under review. You are already being scrutinized, and add on top of that your connection to this family. What do you suppose people would make of it if you were caught in some sort of passionate moment with the commander's sister?"

Nero makes a strange wheezing noise, and Credo nods. "Exactly. _Everything_ you do is up for debate, scrutiny, judgment. Even what you do behind closed doors. And Kyrie…" Credo sighs. "Her future is even less certain than yours, simply for being born female."

Not wanting to say more, Credo turns and begins walking back to the buildings where Sanctus lived and worked. They travel in silence, and he can tell by the tension in Nero's shoulders that the boy is thinking deeply. Glad for it, he is relieved Nero isn't chatting his ear off; until they are within sight of the building and he asks, "Are you taking me to be punished or something?"

"No," Credo answers. "His Holiness has asked to see you."

"His Holiness!" Nero stops in his tracks, and when Credo turns, he finds him gaping. "What? Why? Because of Kyrie?"

"No," Credo huffs. "Because of your application. He wants to review it and meet you personally."

Nero frowns in pure confusion. "But why? Is that normal?"

If it had been up to him, Credo would have let him walk into the appointment innocently enough. But he makes a calculated decision and steps closer so only Nero can hear him. With his hands clasped behind his back, Credo says, "I want you to listen well. Your application for the Holy Knights is being carefully considered for two reasons. One, your background is unknown, and that is of interest to His Holiness." He hears the catch in Nero's breathing and sighs. "Secondly, your acts several weeks ago, while admirable, caught his attention. He wants a look at the boy who slayed a demon."

He peers up at Nero to find him white as a sheet. Credo's brows draw in, wondering why he is having _that_ reaction. "Do you object?"

"No, I…" Nero makes a strange face, reaching up to grab his injured arm that is still bandaged by the shoulder. "I don't have anything to tell… I don't know who my parents are and I don't know what happened with the demon… Credo, you gotta get me out of this!"

"Get you out of this?" Credo hisses. "This is His Holiness. When he calls, you answer. You expect to be a Holy Knight and then disobey your first order given?" Nero blanches, and Credo nods. "I don't know what he wants. I don't know why he wants to see you, other than to question you. So I recommend you answer his questions truthfully and succinctly, or you will see your dream of becoming a guard, and any hopes of being with Kyrie, evaporate before you even begin."

Nero offers a weak nod, and once more they are off. Credo leads him through the maze of hallways, not pausing for even a moment until they reach the inner sanctum. Once they reach the vicar's private rooms, the guards move to allow Credo to step up and rap on the huge oak door before carefully opening it to reveal the extravagant study inside.


	2. Chapter 2

In the center is a huge wooden desk, large enough to sit ten people around easily. The front is carved with the image of Sparda, and behind it in an opulent chair sits the man himself. Credo steps through the room and gives a bow, pleased that Nero follows suit, and as he straightens he frowns to see Eder is sitting in a chair to the side. "Your Grace," he says, keeping his eyes straight ahead, "I have brought you young Nero."

Credo turns with his hand out, and he must clear his throat to get the boy to step up. "Your Holiness," Nero says wide-eyed.

"Won't you have a seat?" the old man offers with his hand extended. They both take chairs opposite of him, and Sanctus leans forward, hands folded on the desk as he looks Nero up and down. "I've heard many interesting things about you, young man," he says. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Nero glances at Credo, who arches a brow. "Nothing to tell, really. Your Holiness."

Sanctus takes a long moment before replying, "I understand you are living in the orphanage. Are they treating you well there?"

Credo thinks of the threadbare blankets and the sharp tongue of the mistresses for any childlike behavior, but thankfully Nero has the wits to say, "It's fine. I'll be aged out soon."

"Just in time to join our knights," Sanctus smiles. "Why do you wish to become a guard?"

"Uh… I'd be good at it, I think?" He glances at Credo with a shrug. "Credo and Kyrie's dad always talked about me training for it, and showed me how to use a sword and everything. Dunno if I'd be good at much else really."

Credo winces internally, but Sanctus gives a little smile. "You were very close to him, yes?"

Nero nods. "He was nice. Took me in when he didn't have to."

"Mm hmm. Any reason in particular?"

Credo frowns at the question. What did that have to do with anything? But Nero, now loosening up, answers, "Like I said, he was a good guy. Must have seen something in me, I don't know."

Sanctus nods, his smile a bit wider. "Seen something indeed." He glances down at the paper on his desk, and Credo can feel his heart picking up speed. "Tell me about that little incident in the woods. I want to hear all about it."

"Sure! See, I went down there, because I heard Kyrie had taken some of the kids for a walk and I wanted to see if she needed help. Sometimes Joseph gets cranky when he's tired and I figured I could carry him if he was being whiny. I think I got kind of lost though, because the next thing I knew, I could hear Kyrie screaming, and when I got to her and the kids, there was this huge lizard thing—"

"We call it an Assault," Eder interjects, speaking for the first time.

Nero nods. "Yeah, so the Assault was going after her and I just… jumped between them."

He hesitates, and Credo glances sideways. Nero swallows visibly, wiping his good hand on his pants. "So what did you do?" Sanctus prompts.

"I killed it," Nero replies, his tone growing serious. "Gave it two shots with Blue Rose then finished it off with Red Queen."

Sanctus' brows lift. "Blue Rose and Red Queen?"

"Yeah! Sorry, my uh… Blue Rose is my revolver." He reaches into the holster at his side, which Credo notes curiously is now in a position for his left hand to retrieve it. "It's a double-barrel, my own design."

Sanctus gestures to the desk, and Nero places it carefully down after checking the safety. The vicar does not touch the gun, but simply leans forward to examine. "How curious," he comments.

"Revolvers are not permitted in the guard, young man," Eder says.

Credo shoots him a look. "They are permitted. Just unusual." He turns back to Sanctus and says, "Nero has learned how to use a sword. Red Queen is the sword he normally carries."

"Yeah, but it got damaged fighting the Assault thing." Nero takes the gun back and holsters it. "I'm hoping to get it back soon. That son of a bitch had this plate of armor—"

"Nero," Credo hisses. "Language."

Nero has the good sense to stammer an apology, but Sanctus merely chuckles and waves his hand. "It's alright. I was young once, if you can believe it." He tilts his head and examines Nero closely. "You must be very strong to have faced a demon all on your own. Before you reached the area, it had taken out three of our men. One of them died from his injuries. Have you always possessed such strength?"

Nero glances at Credo nervously, who only gives a slight incline of his head. _Honest and succinct,_ he tries to project. "Uh, I guess?" Nero answers. "I mean, I can hold my own."

"You reached Kyrie before the demon could," Eder adds. "You managed to pull your gun, cock the hammer, and pull the trigger in a matter of, what? A second or two? Your reflexes are impressive."

"Thanks," Nero replies.

"Not to mention," Eder continues, "having the wherewithal to know what to do. From the report I read, you shot the demon directly into its skull, causing a massive blood loss. Even if you hadn't stabbed its heart afterward, it would have died. You also knew where to strike it to kill it cleanly, even if you did miss the first—"

"Excuse me," Credo interrupts. "Can you get to the point? I'm sure His Holiness has many important appointments."

Eder smiles and inclines his head. "Fine. Nero, who taught you how to kill demons?"

Credo feels his blood run cold. So that is where this is going? That information is closely held within the Order, and it is well known that his own father had trained Nero in the use of a sword. Is he looking to use the boy to slander their family? But Nero has been instructed to answer truthfully, so he winces waiting for him to name his father. His mind races as he tries to figure out a reason that will move the suspicion from them, wondering what his father was _thinking,_ giving this knowledge to someone as unpredictable as Nero.

To his surprise, Nero says, "Nobody taught me."

All three men turn to look at him, and Nero shrugs. "I just knew I guess."

"You just knew?" Sanctus asks. "You must have heard it somewhere, or learned it from a book?"

"Nope," Nero replies. "I saw the lizard thing and just moved. It just happened."

Sanctus and Eder exchange a subtle glance. "Well then I'm even more impressed," the vicar says. "I see a very bright future for you, Nero."

Nero beams, and Credo lets out a slow breath. "Thanks, Your Holiness," Nero says with a grin.

"Before you go, I must ask something delicate." Credo tries not to sag in his chair as Sanctus places his hands on Nero's application. "I understand you were abandoned as a baby. No one has ever been able to trace your parentage?"

"No, Sir," Nero replies.

Credo notes the slight blush on his neck and interjects, "The orphanage did its due diligence in searching for his parents. Many concluded that it was a visitor to the island, not one of its inhabitants."

"That was never the official conclusion," Eder says.

Credo scowls, spying the way Nero's expression twists in embarrassment. "Does that matter though?" he asks, his voice going up in pitch. "I mean, if I don't know my parents, can I not be a guard?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Credo hisses. "Having parents is not a prerequisite. And I'm not sure what that has to do with the application," he adds, looking back and forth between the two men.

"Just one more question." Eder smiles. "I see you have not yet recovered from your injury fighting the Assault. Are you certain you'll be able to complete the physical tests if you are not healed?"

Nero grabs his right arm, holding it tightly against his chest. "I'll be fine," he insists. "I feel fine, it's just… just kind of sore is all."

He is clearly lying, but the others do not question it, so Credo makes a mental note to inspect his arm closer later. "That's all I have to ask," Eder says with a nod. "Your Holiness?"

"I have heard enough." Sanctus waves towards Nero. "Run along now, and let us talk to Credo."

"Yes, Sir." Nero stands awkwardly before giving a quick bow to Sanctus. He nearly trips running out the door, and it slams shut behind him, making Credo wince.

He turns back to Sanctus who is chuckling to himself. "What did you think, Eder?"

"It's possible. I'm not convinced, however."

Credo frowns. "What's possible? Convinced of what?"

Eder gives him a cold smile, but Sanctus answers, "What we tell you now only a few members of the council know. And honestly I'm only sharing this information with you because we will need your assistance in the coming weeks."

Nodding, he sits up straighter in the chair. "You have my word, Sir."

Sanctus nods. "Very good. The Order is preparing to bring the word and works of Sparda to the world. In order to do that, we will need to make a grand gesture. There are certain protocols we are preparing in order to make that happen."

He pauses as if to gauge Credo's reaction. "How can I be of service?"

"For now, keep a close eye on Nero. A very, very close eye. It is possible we will need to use him in the near future."

Something in the way Sanctus says those words have his nerves on edge. "Use him, Sir?" Credo asks. "How?"

The two exchange a glance again, and Eder says, "Did you know that Sparda had a son?"

"A son?" He frowns and thinks of the texts he has studied. "No, I didn't know that. When did you discover that?"

"Not long ago some artifacts were found that are believed to belong to Lord Sparda." Credo nods; everyone knew that the Order had discovered some items that could be traced back to the savior, but _what_ exactly no one could really say. "Based on the accounts we have gathered, they were left there by accident, after an incident that occurred nearly sixteen years ago."

"Sixteen years ago?" Credo's brows go up as he looks back at Sanctus. "What do you mean?"

"There is a city in which a mysterious tower was raised, and demons poured from its doors for three days and three nights," Sanctus replies. "But there was a man with a sword who drove the evil back, with a red coat and silver hair. His fighting techniques are similar to those described in our texts. Since Lord Sparda is the only being who has saved humanity from the demon scourge, we can only conclude that he is the son of Sparda himself."

Credo's mouth drops open for a moment before he quickly closes it. "You don't think—"

"It could not be Nero, as he was just an infant at the time," Sanctus says.

"But the timeline does work," Eder continues. "And considering the artifacts were left on the shore the same time a child was left at the orphanage… well by your own evidence, Credo, Nero could be connected."

He shakes his head. "It's impossible. Nero, related to Sparda? There's no proof!"

"The timeline. The unusual hair." Eder leans forward in his chair, his smile widening. "His uncanny ability to kill demons. Or was that something your father taught him? I would never have believed such a respected man would share sensitive Order information with a boy."

"He didn't!" Credo jumps to his feet, his heart racing. "My father dedicated his life to the Order, as have I. There is nothing he could have done to betray us!"

"Credo," Sanctus says quietly, and he whirls on the vicar. "There are some circumstances of which you are not aware. We tried to shield you and your lovely sister from the truth."

"What truth?" His blood pumps furiously, his emotions churning at the accusation. His father had been a revered member of the council. Hadn't he?

Sanctus lifts his chin as he says, "Your father was speaking out against the Order. He was brought into some… sensitive information, and threatened to betray us. His views on bringing the world into the age of Sparda did not align with us. We wish to guide the world into an era of peace and happiness. He did not. In fact, he wished to end the Order."

Credo's breath catches in his throat. "That… that can't be true," he gasps, his mind whirling. "My father? No, no, he—served Sparda—"

"I'm afraid it's true," Sanctus says gently. "The accident that claimed his life and the life of your mother was his own evil doing. He unleashed the demons onto the world and was killed by one of them before our soldiers took them down."

"No." Credo goes pale, his hand shaking as he reaches out to lean on the vicar's desk. "No!"

The world tilts a bit as his legs go weak. It can't be true, but Sanctus would not lie. He is the voice of Sparda himself, and incapable of any falsehood. Eder is by his side, helping him sit, and despite his dislike for the man, Credo allows him gratefully. "Now you see," Eder murmurs. "If Nero is involved, or if your father corrupted him somehow, he needs to be watched. Already the boy is using a gun as a weapon, and his skills outmatched three men without training. He is dangerous, but under our guidance, our influence, we can make him a tool for good."

Credo nods. His only thoughts, however, are of Kyrie: Kyrie leaning in to speak to Nero as they eat dinner, Kyrie excitedly knitting Nero a scarf for winter, Kyrie pressed against the pantry door as she returned Nero's demanding kiss. "I see," he stutters. "I will… I will watch him." He looks up at Sanctus, who inclines his head. "I will train him myself. And if he threatens the Order or anyone in Fortuna, I will deal with him personally."

Sanctus smiles. "Very good. I am glad you are on our side."

Credo takes a deep breath and murmurs his thanks, sliding back into his chair. Memories of his father war in his head with this revelation, and he pictures him and the time he spent with Nero. Nero, who was a scrappy and ill-behaved boy at the orphanage, who would shoot paper balls during service and get Kyrie covered in mud with their antics. He never understood why his father would take such an interest in him, but it all makes sense now.

"Come back tomorrow, Credo," Sanctus says. "There is someone I'd like you to meet. One of our scientists who has been studying the artifacts we found. His name is Agnus."

Nodding, he takes his cue, standing to give a bow before heading out the door. On the walk home it all turns in his mind, trying to make sense of his parents' betrayal. Why would they release the demons? Why would they speak against the Order? It makes no sense, but Sanctus wouldn't lie. He couldn't.

When he reaches the house he shares with his sister, Credo takes a moment to gather himself before going inside. He must keep this secret from Kyrie, protect her from the terrible truth. And Nero… he must be watched, and kept close while kept away from Kyrie. He wonders briefly how he will do it, but if it means hurting them both, so be it. Credo will do his duty to the Order, and keep them all safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
